1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a camera-supporting structure and a portable electronic apparatus, and especially relates to a rotatable camera-supporting structure and a portable electronic apparatus therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most current notebooks have built-in cameras. The camera is mounted in the casing of the notebook. The lens of the camera is exposed through a hole formed on the casing so as to capture images. Because the camera is disposed fixedly, the angle of the camera cannot be adjusted unless the camera moves together with the casing. Hence, in practice, a user needs to rotate the casing of the notebook or move his body for obtaining a required capturing angle, which is quite inconvenient to use the camera. Furthermore, the camera is usually disposed near the screen of the notebook, so rotating the casing or moving the user's body also changes the view angle of the user to the screen, which is also inconvenient for the user to view the screen or operate the notebook. Therefore, the camera disposition of the current notebook is not conducive to the adjustment in the angle of the camera, cannot take the consideration for both the camera angle and the screen angle, and even makes the user operation the notebook in an unnatural pose. In addition, the upper casing of the current notebook where the camera is disposed deforms elastically during rotating, so it is hard to rotate the casing once to the position in accordance with the required angle of the camera, which adds trouble to the adjustment.